Let Me Buy You A Drink
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Vash decides to treat Meryl to a drink or two at the nearby bar after an unexpected encounter at an inn. But things get a little out of hand as they both soon realize, by everyone else's implications, they just may have feelings for each other. Oh boy...


A/N: Yeah, so I have no idea where this idea came from. XD Well, it COULD have been a combination of discovering some of my Trign manga actually still sealed in a box, and listening to that song Have A Drink On Me by AC/DC. I've always liked Trigun. In fact, it's one of my favorite anime/manga series EVER. And trust me, I've seen many series(s) and like a whole lot. ;D

This would be my first Trigun fanfic ever. Awesome, isn't it? Of course, it has been a WHILE since I've seen the episodes or read the manga. So I may have a plot and character information mixed up. But I tried to not really include much detail to this story on purpose, so I suppose that's fine then.

I'd say that this is a VashxMeryl fic. Well, it's not really too out there. I guess it's kind of mild mostly until towards the end. For a fun fact; I've always, always loved the pairing! I like to think that it might have actually been canon...behind the scenes, not really brought up...

Well, I hope you enjoy this strange little one-shot. Read on to find out what happens when Vash treats Meryl to a little TOO MUCH alcohol at a bar on accident, and the chaos that unfolds afterward! I'm sorry for the plot and character information that might be wrong, OOC moments (although those moments were kinda intentional because Vash and Maryl are drunk), and the lack of detail and description.

Disclaimer: ...Tell me, why the hell would I be sitting here writing fanfiction if I OWNED the anime/manga series, Trigun? -_-

**[.]**

**Let Me Buy You A Drink**

Footsteps echoed throughout the small halls of the inn. Hitting the wooden floor, the footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer down the hall.

A man with blond hair sticking up in an unusual style, wearing glasses and a long red coat, was alone in these falls of the rustic little inn. He was trying to remember which room was his own, having unembarrassedly forgotten during unfortunate circumstances.

Getting caught up in a shooting, which he had escaped with his quick thinking and confusing speeches. That caught the bad guys off guard countless times. Of course...thinking about it, this was a pretty normal situation.

The man muttered a bunch of nonsense to himself, having to squint to try and see through the darkness. Sure it was late at night at the current hour, but couldn't the inn-keeper just place at least a lantern in the halls? Why did everyone in this town have to be so unfair and cheap? Anyway, he stumbled several times during his search. He tripped, he growled in frustration, he even kicked some random closet door as if it had done something totally evil.

**[.]**

Meryl Stryfe didn't always sleep soundly. Usually, she was so stressed and exhausted from peril after having to follow around Vash The Stampede in every freaking town. She didn't really sleep like a rock, not since that man had entered her life. She had to be alert and quick to react.

The young woman cracked her eyes open after attempting to drift off to sleep. She gazed around the dark inn room she shared with Milly Thompson, her coworker. Her keen ears had picked up some stumbling, loud footsteps, and some muffled rambling. Interested, she sat up and threw back her bed covers. Oh well, she couldn't sleep anyway. She may as well just investigate what's going on in the hotel.

Hopefully, no peril would take place this time. But there's no way that Vash would be here...right? Of course not, this town was so barely known on the map. Not even someone like him would come here. Her and Milly were only there for research on it before going back to chasing their wanted man.

Meryl delicately slipped out of bed and crept over to Milly's on the other side of the room. The other girl was sleeping soundly, snoring and even having an anime bubble expanding and disappearing continuously from her nose.

Meryl sighed to herself and then extended a hand and tapped Milly's shoulder. "Milly. Milly, wake up. I here something coming from the hall." There was no true response from the sleeping Milly. All Meryl got was snoring as she turned to her side away from her. And the dark purple-haired woman tapped a little harder. "Milly! Come on, it's important!"

abruptly, Milly shot up in bed and gasped. Meryl's eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise. "GUNFIRE! HIT THE FLOOR-wha...oh, it was only a dream." Milly held a hand to her heart and sighed with relief. She then cleared her throat and her gave traveled up and met Meryl's. "Meryl...? What are you doing waking me up?"

"I heard some noise outside. I'm going to investigate." Meryl explained quickly and straight to the point. She turned and walked over to the door, leaving Milly kind of confused.

Milly brushed her long brown locks of her shoulders and pointed. "In your nightgown...?"

In realization, Meryl froze after putting a hand on the knob. She glanced down at herself, realizing that she still was wearing her very short, pale green nightgown. Of course she couldn't go out in the inn's hall like this; because there were more men staying there at the time being than women. And a lot of them were perverts and had untrustworthy ways of acting.

"Well..." Meryl shrugged her shoulders and put her hand back to the knob. "If I go out, take a quick glance, and come back immediately, I shouldn't have to encounter some untrustworthy man."

Milly smiled and nodded in agreement with Meryl's thinking. "Yeah, that sounds ideal. I mean, it isn't like it's some freak, pervert with a two-sided personality out there."

Outside the door, more footsteps were heard just as Meryl tried to think twice about this. A muffled voice said, "Maybe this is the room."

The next thing Meryl and Milly knew, the door to their shared room was thrust open at an alarming speed! It hit the wall and a very familiar man stumbled in from not being able to see in the darkness. It was chaos. The women screeched, the 'visitor' gasped loudly and had fallen into Meryl, and many disturbed guests from other rooms had awoken and were yelling and swearing.

Milly's heart was about to explode from her chest in fright. She had her eyes tightly shut as she sat in bed, brought her knees closer to her, and aimed a heavy book in a random direction. When she had realized nothing terrifying was happening, she cracked an eye open and immediately gasped in surprise.

"_Mr. Vash!_" Milly opened her other eye and dropped the book in a random direction. "It's only you! Dear god, I thought a rapist had burst in on us!"

Hearing Milly's rather familiar voice, Vash opened his eyes as well and immediately noticed something very important and awkward: when he had stumbled in like a total idiot, he had fallen really close to Meryl and his face was mere inches away from hers, while his hands were over her chest.

Awkward silence filled the room. Milly tilted her head to get a better look and blushed faintly as she noticed her coworker and wanted man's position. She would have normally provided a comment, but really didn't wanna make anything worse.

"V-Vash!" Meryl stammered, jumping back and placing a hand over her rapidly pounding heart. "What the hell are you doing here? And what's with the sudden groping?"  
"Uh...well...it's...it's kind of a rather LONG story..." Vash was tripping over his words, he started pacing the floor of the room randomly and self-consciously fanned himself with his hand in an attempt to cool down his flaming cheeks. "I didn't...there were several men, there was shooting, the inn halls were black, I dropped my glass of water, I couldn't see, it was just terrible! I didn't know you were here and my hand... and oh my god, WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE?"

Meryl and Milly blinked and glanced at each other. Vash had managed to find the lightswitch, and he flicked it before taking the door and closing it back.

"So, what brings you and Milly here?" Vash muttered lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

Meryl sighed. "It wasn't because of you THIS time. We heard about this town and decided to come and stay in it for a few days to try and get some research on it; to just try and have something to pass time since we lost track of your whereabouts." Meryl shook her head and her lips unconsciously twisted into a small little smile. "I didn't think we'd all encounter like this. But then again, we shouldn't be surprised."

Of course they shouldn't be surprised. But that encounter was really shocking for Meryl and Milly. They both really thought they were in danger for a minute there, and Meryl was still kind of feeling awkward from the way Vash had made his entrance. Well he seemed to be getting kind of flustered over this, so maybe he knew exactly how they felt.

The three just...remained in their respected positions. Staring at each other, trying to consider how to break the dreaded silence.

"You seem glad to see me though." Vash pointed out, referring to the small smile on Meryl's face. "I guess everything's settled, between us? We can stop all this insanity and just get along?"  
Meryl knitted her eyebrows together and crossed her arms. "Nothing's settled! We shouldn't even be acting so calmly and friendly to each other, especially not over that last incident when you barged in on me and Milly during that time in the town with the hot springs!"

Vash immediately struck a dramatic pose. "THAT time, was a complete accident!"

"Maybe so, but I'm still pissed off about the way you created an uproar after that by stupidly announcing your name and begging not to be lectured while fleeing, everyone in the building got alarmed and tried to come after you and us too!"

"I didn't expect-"

"Let's not forget that YOU escaped the scene, but me and Milly were forced to be brought in for questioning about why we were 'accompanying the wanted man'! I had secretly noticed you crawl away un-noticed, when you COULD have tried to lend a hand!"

"You know I can't lend a LIMB! That would really hurt!"

Milly rolled her eyes, groaned, and nearly performed a face falt. She did manage to compose herself, but she still was frustrated about this whole thing. It was like Vash just couldn't understand why she was like this. But even a clueless idiot like him, could figure it out, right?

"Mr. Vash..." Milly coughed and then slipped out of bed and absentmindedly smoothed the wrinkles of her long, light yellow colored gown. "I think Meryl is kind of frustrated with you...still. Maybe you should leave and come back later."

"Milly," Meryl interrupted her, flicking her gaze back to the slightly-ditzy girl. "That's just it. If he comes back, trouble is bound to follow! I really wanted to take this visit to this town as a vacation AWAY from Vash, but look at what happens!"

Vash suddenly appeared by Meryl's side with a confused expression. "What are you trying to _imply_?"

Okay, that did call for a face falt. But Meryl resisted that action and slowly turned her head to give Vash a deadpan expression. "I'm saying you're just trouble waiting to happen. I'm exhausted from this never-ending goose chase. Look at it this way: you can't just go into a town without wreaking havoc. If...by some strange way of fate, we were to _go out somewhere together_, you'd screw everything up and cause me more exhaustion and dismay. I don't know why I put up with you sometimes..."

"Did you just ask him out on a DATE?" Milly asked dumbly.

Vash gasped in realization. Although...this was not necessary in any shape or form. "I think she did!"

Meryl took quick glances at both Vash and Milly and her eyes widened as she wrung her hands. As the two were conversing about how utterly 'subtle' she had 'dropped the hint', Meryl blushed faintly and walked away over to her bed and took a seat.

"Wait a minute, I didn't say that!" Meryl denied quickly. "I was just using a...a random situation for an example! That doesn't mean anything at all; you're both such drama queens..."

"So you _don't_ want to?" Vash asked, his tone sounding somewhat down. It was like his interested expression totally shattered into a really down and disappointed one before Meryl's very eyes. Either because he was seriously affected by that denial, or because of being called a 'drama queen'. "I understand, of course. It's not like I wanted you to be serious or anything..."

"I didn't say that either..." Meryl muttered, her face falling into a saddened expression. She had a feeling that Vash was once again just exaggerating with the sudden mood change, but it was actually affecting her this time.

"Then that settles it!" Vash suddenly announced happily, a mischievous little smile on his face. "How about we go down to that nearby bar and you let me buy you a drink, Meryl?"

Meryl stared at Vash in surprise at that announcement. Milly, on the other hand, was giggling like a schoolgirl and cooing about this whole thing.

Well how about that? Meryl waked up from a pathetic attempt at falling asleep to investigate the inn's halls, and wound up encountering Vash and getting sucked into indirectly asking him on a date. But of course, she didn't really know what the hell was going on. She didn't even have the slightest idea of how she felt about this. It was kind of embarrassing, but Meryl actually was beginning to like the idea of going on at least just one date with him.

For a while, she's questioned her feelings about him. When asking Milly her thoughts about her predicament, the ditzy girl would just giggle and imply that she probably did have certain feelings for him but didn't realize fully yet. So she still wasn't really sure. And the weirdest thing was, Vash seemed to be okay with the fact she 'wanted' to go out with him. And he seems to be genuinely concerned about what her answer to that previous announcement would be.

"Well...I...um," Meryl sighed. "Alright. My answer is 'yes'. But I'm not accepting just because of your hopeful smile, you know. I just don't have anything else worth doing at the moment."

Vash was surprised by her response. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding for a truly unhealthy amount of time and he smiled a real big and childish smile. "That's great! I'll be waiting outside the inn while you get dressed, because I can actually see the shape of your breasts from a certain-" Vash immediately broke off that sentence and fell down to his knees to dodge a thrown un-lit lantern.

"You pervert!"

"Meryl, you nearly killed Mr. Vash...!"  
"I...I'll just be running along then! Meet you outside the inn!"

So Vash scrambled up from the floor and ran out of the room as if his life had depended on it, pretty much carelessly slamming the freaking door behind him. You could hear him descending down, and his furious footsteps slowly getting more and more muffled.

Meryl and Milly, meanwhile, just took blank glances at each other. Not long afterward, they both sighed in exhaustion. Somehow, the women got this strange feeling that trouble was about to brew for them. But of course, this was an everyday situation for them since encountering that crazy outlaw.

**[.]**

_'She freaking said 'yes'~! She actually agreed to this~! Why am I so thrilled, and thinking with a sing song voice, anyway~?'_ Vash randomly pondered, slipping out from the inn.

The stars and moon overhead shined brightly, illuminating the dark streets of this small little town. Vash couldn't even begin to ponder how amazing the view was because his thoughts just went straight back to Meryl. Let's be honest here: he really was surprised that she even agreed to do this. And that he was actually able to stop having doubts and propose such a sudden suggestion. And thinking about it, he really had wanted to suggest something like that to her for a long time.

He couldn't put his finger on it. But there was something...something about that small, cute, feisty woman that he really could not stop feeling so...strange about. Sure, he'd fallen hopelessly for some other women before. But this felt very different.

"I didn't realize how nervous I was back there. But at least Meryl agreed. This is my chance to settle what differences we have, and perhaps get to know each other better. I mean, not in THAT kinda way, just at least have us on good terms and all!" Vash sighed and backed up to the building, resting his head against it. A faint red color slowly creeping it's way onto his cheeks. "Ahhh...I guess I'll have to play it cool from now on. And don't say or do anything that will annoy or anger her."

Reaching into some random pocket that may or _may not_ have been on his long red coat before, Vash pulled out his glasses that he had slipped in while getting up from the floor of Meryl and Milly's inn room. He put them over his eyes and nodded silently.

**[.]**

Meryl placed down the brush in her hands and turned to face Milly. "Milly, I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll try to return back in at least half an hour. And if I don't, please alert the local authorities for _attempted rape_!"

Milly actually chuckled at what Meryl just said. She found it so funny somehow, considering that Meryl probably didn't truly imply Vash of all people to attempt to rape her. She raised herself up from her bedside and got into a sitting position.

"What's so funny?" Meryl demanded, glaring at her in the mirror as she took some earrings and put them on.

"It's just so funny...how you're so much in DENIAL! C'mon, you know that you're really pumped about getting to spend some alone time with Mr. Vash!"

Not expecting her to say that, Meryl tensed up a little and clasped her hands together over her chest. Her cheeks warming up rapidly.

"Milly, quit teasing. I don't have feelings for Vash, and love isn't going to blossom between us just because we went on one impulsive date!"

"Whatever you say, Meryl." Milly muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes afterward as she looked back over at the ceiling.

Meryl knitted her eyebrows together, giving Milly an irritated look before she brushed this off and examined her overall appearance in the mirror. Her dark purple-colored hair was fixed in it's usual style, with just as much volume in the front like always, her dark eyes were practically revealing the excitement she was experiencing inwardly about the situation. She wore her long-sleeved white shirt with the collar a little bit up her neck, blue pants, and a pair of short brown boots. Happy with her appearance, she grabbed her worn purse and slipped it over her arm.

Meryl arrived at the door, but paused before her hand could touch it as she heard something.

"Dum...dum...da dum..." Milly taunted, trying her hardest to mimic wedding music. She wore mischievous and smug smile afterward.

"Milly...THERE'S NO WAY I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH THAT PIG! IT'S JUST ONE MEANINGLESS DATE! NO WEDDING BELLS ARE GONNA BE CHIMING FOR US!"

**[.]**

Vash rose a brow and stuck a hand to his ear, trying to listen to some distant sounds. "Are those wedding bells chiming somewhere...? Huh, I wonder who they're for..."

As if on a cue, the small wooden doors to the inn opened. Meryl walked out and then nearly slammed them behind her, still kind of fuming over the implications Milly was making about her iffy relationship with the aforementioned outlaw. When Vash heard this noise, he immediately dropped the wedding bells subject and turned around to face the young woman.

"Meryl. You're here. Are you...ah...still sure that you want to go?"

Meryl gave him a puzzled expression before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, I can't sleep anyway. And I suppose this wouldn't be too bad of a way to spend the night. I just...I just want you to be aware that you better not be pulling any moves on me tonight." The pair started walking off together, side by side down the dirt road into town. Meryl's eyes slanted somewhat and she gave Vash a warning look. "I won't buy them..."

"Moves?" Vash repeated in mock-confusion. He suddenly gasped lowly and placed a hand over his heart. "I wouldn't try anything like that! Where did you get such an idea?"

"Please, Vash! It isn't like I just met you yesterday. I've picked up some things about you, well a few things at least. Besides, I now know that you're kind of a pervert after that previous experience!" Meryl retorted hotly, almost literally in fact because her face flushed noticeably in memory of the aforementioned events.

It was Vash's turn to get embarrassed. His walking pace suddenly becoming a little clumsier than it was before, he started waving his hands around wildly. "It was your fault for wearing that nightgown! Not mine! Pfft, besides, it technically wasn't a bad view! You...you looked nice..."

Meryl just kept her gaze at the ground. But she did smile somewhat from that awkward compliment. She really had absolutely no idea why though. She closed her eyes contently and just kept walking along.

"...Though, your hair looked kind of like a used mop."

What the hell? Meryl's eyes snapped open and she immediately looked up at Vash, giving him a very evil glare that made him nearly trip as he made contact with it.

"WHAT? It's not like it makes much of a difference; YOUR hair resembles an old broom in the back of the closet!"

Vash's eyes widened underneath the glasses and his hands went straight to his hair, stroking it self-consciously. "OH MY GOD! IT DOES? SINCE WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? I'VE WALKED AROUND IN PUBLIC LIKE THIS ALL THIS TIME? IS THAT WHY MILLY GIGGLES WHEN SHE SEES ME?"

Meryl rolled her eyes and tried to tune out to his very annoying and melodramatic blabbing. But it is nearly impossible. She had hoped earlier that this date would at least be a little romantic. But Vash was single-handedly murdering any chances at there being some interesting romance. The only thing that saved this strangely-long walk was the gorgeous moon and vivid stars overhead.

Looking up at that beautiful night sky, Meryl's annoyed expression melted into a more blank one. Then she turned her head to steal a glance at the crazy man beside her. She took in his appearance and the moonlight gently falling over him.

A small smile finally creeped up onto her face ever so slowly.

The rest of the walk to the bar was a blur and there wasn't really anything fascinating to remark about. Vash and Meryl were just a couple of blocks away from the place when the former finally finished his full story of why he was in the town. Meryl was listening in a fascinated manner. It was kind of interesting how Vash would run through so many different towns and villages on the map, and he just had to get himself wrapped up in something perilous and crazy. She kind of feared for his safety sometimes, now that she thought about it deeper...

"...I just narrowly escaped this time. But whenever I get wrapped up in something like that again, I'm going to pull an even BETTER innocent act. I think maybe one involving me faking to be a wealthy, clueless person that was 'randomly' strolling by. Maybe even a mental patient..." Vash finished. He suddenly stole a quick glance at Meryl, noting how this moonlight enveloped her _nicely_ and made her eyes nearly _twinkle beautifully_...and why was he letting his thoughts wander over to this? Being aware of the fact he was now staring at her in a another world as they walked, he couldn't help but feel extremely awkward. Praying that she hadn't caught on or felt his lustful gaze, he immediately tore his eyes away and settled them on the ground.

Meryl wasn't dumb and oblivious though. She fully knew he was, feeling his gaze rather than actually seeing it as her own was firmly locked on the rustic buildings and night scenery they passed. She knew that this walk had been extremely awkward for the both of them. It was obvious. It was like...

Like being in the middle of a romance movie and the scene having a lot of sexual tension.

Meryl sighed inwardly and then decided it was best to let him know that she was aware of his gazing. "Vash, why were you staring at-"

"Oh look, we've arrived at the bar! Time flies by so fast!"

Meryl swore under her breath and then glanced up. She was surprised, they actually were at the bar all of a sudden. She hadn't noticed with the tension, talking, and obvious staring going on between the couple. Of course, she did want to let Vash know that she was aware of the constant staring and that she had a theory of why this was. She couldn't even get to open her mouth to speak before Vash quickly wandered over to the bar's entrance.

The outside of this bar was kind of shady looking, but it did have a simple and somewhat-welcoming feeling to it. The outside looked like it was built out of wooden materials and had stained windows on the sides, a scratched door, and was fair-sized enough for them. Meryl didn't expect the place to look classy anyway, considering the fact that she was used to these kind of establishments from the many run-down and shabby towns on the planet she'd visited with Milly.

Maybe this 'date' wouldn't be too bad. Let's just all pray that this town is so small that they've _never heard _of Vash. Meryl followed after to the door, but was stopped before she could reach the iron handle.

Vash reached for the handle instead and, in a very exaggerated parody of a classy gentleman, pulled it open and bowed formally. "Ladies first, of course."

Meryl rolled her eyes and smirked a little, she walked into the doorway and then gave Vash a quick nudge with her elbow. "I could've gotten it myself, you know. Teasing me will get you nowhere."

So Meryl entered the bar without waiting for a response. Vash stood there for an accurate total of about ten seconds. But he eventually smiled mischievously and gave a quick pat to his shoulder before walking in himself.

His last thoughts as he entered were: '_I can see this going extremely well~! Tease Meryl a little bit more, throw in some beer, and I'll probably get a SECOND date~! Wait! Why am I thinking in a sing song voice AGAIN? I am so glad I didn't voice these thoughts out loud...'_

**[.]**

The inside of the bar was small, shabby, rustic, and pretty much just your average bar. Music played from an old radio on the bar, and the counter was pretty much bare except for some clean bottles being lined up there in a neat order. The counter was also kind of empty except for one man who looked about twenty-something with dark green hair; he was lamenting to himself about how 'his girlfriend dumped him because of his abnormal hair'.

The whiff of beer floated throughout the building, instantly tempting the two visitors to take a seat and down a couple or perhaps more.

"This'll be fun." Vash randomly commented.

Meryl looked back at him and nodded. "Yes, I do need to loosen up a little after all. Chasing you gets very stressful after all..."

"I'd maybe call it 'stalking', actually."

"I wanted to make it sound a little less harsh. Now then, let's just take some seats at the counter before we begin an argument that will get us literally nowhere!"

"Fine, fine...I was about to suggest that anyway."

So, the two glanced away and sighed inwardly. They walked up to the counter and took their seats in the middle in front of the radio, and only two seats away from the green-haired man. Since the bartender must have been in the back room or something, they had to wait a few minutes for him/her.

Meryl was resting her palm underneath her chin, and Vash was tapping his fingers against the counter in tune with some music that was beginning to play from the small radio.

It was a little bit of a tense silence. So Meryl decided that conversation could maybe help clear it away. Until the bartender returned back to serve them. Although a little bit hesitant she put on a small smile.

"I'm glad that it's not too packed tonight. We can engage in personal conversations without having to worry about what others listening in will think. And," Meryl sat back up and tapped her index fingers together, looking up at Vash. "There's a few...certain...things we need to talk about."

"What kinda things?" Vash curiously asked.

"Oh, uhh, perhaps about where we're going with our lives. Or...what we think will do in the future if things get really dark and angsty for an anime with a lot of comedy (Insert facepalm for slyly breaking the forth wall), or about our love lives. Things like that."

"Well, 'kay, my love life sucks."

Vash and Meryl exchanged confused looks and then they turned their heads to look over at the green-haired man sitting on the farthest end of the counter. The man sighed heavily and then shifted his eyes to look back at them.

"...I wasn't talking to you." Meryl deadpanned, giving him an annoyed glare.

"My bad. I just get carried away easily and misinterpret things, see? On a totally unrelated ice-breaker note," The green-haired man looked back at his half-filled cup of beer and paused to take a swig of it before continuing. "Your love life must be nice, man. The purple-haired lady's a cutie. And I can feel this odd vibe of much care just radiating off of you both." Something of a half-smile tugged at his lips. "I'm envious of a relationship like that."

The stranger's words didn't really faze Meryl and Vash at first. To be fair: about ten seconds passed before the words were registered in their heads and they realized fully what he had just pointed out. He pretty much indirectly mentioned that they cared about each other, perhaps in a strong way! Meryl stared with widened eyes and blushed vividly, while Vash was beginning to sweat visibly and pull at the collar of his coat as if the room was a million degrees.

"C-care...?" Meryl stammered nervously. "You aren't serious, right?"

"What kind of 'relationship' are you hinting at...?" Vash asked. Then he remembered another thing that the mysterious man had said, and he suddenly knitted his eyebrows together and gave him a pissed look. "And wait, were you _checking her out_? Back off, she'd never want you!"

The green-haired man chuckled to himself at their unamused reactions. He shook his head as if saying 'you poor idiots in denial'. And just turned back around to the counter to silently lament of his rather depressing love life.

"Ahem...anyway..." Meryl settled back down and kept her gaze steady on the bar. She heard a door slam in the back, so she figured that a bartender would be arriving soon. She didn't feel like being kicked out for making a scene. "Just ignore that man. But I guess since HE brought up the LOVE LIFE topic first, we should dwell into conversation with this subject."

Vash nodded. "Of course. That's a good topic." There was a surprisingly comfortable silence, and Vash and Meryl sat there calmly and composed.

"You know Vash, I haven't ever really found a special someone; never found man I loved honestly. I know there's still some hope out there, but..." Meryl shook her head. "There's not many men out there in this world that are really special to me. Sitting here, I remember the time I had my first kiss."

"First kiss?"

"Yes. We were both fifteen. We weren't really of age to access the bar in my hometown, so we sneaked in very late at night. I knew it was wrong of course, but we wanted to be alone together just for a little while. He was a big troublemaker, he got some of the beer and poured us up a couple of drinks. Of course, we got drunk. Uh...we were so out of it that we shared a very sloppy and rough kiss. I can barely even remember half of it, but the image is still there in my mind forever." Meryl frowned. "I had a crush on him so long. But he turned out to be a big jackass later on, and I got over it rather quickly. Especially after finding out he attempted to take advantage of me while we were drunk. I don't know why I brought up this story, but I just remembered it."

Vash's eyes couldn't be seen with his glasses of course. But he had a distant look in his eyes after listening to that story. He was both kind of surprised and sympathetic at the same time. A weird combination.

"What if your next kiss was in a bar?" Vash suddenly pointed out, now smiling mischievously to cover up his true reaction to that story. "Wouldn't that be a little ironic?"

"Heh...great _foreshadowing_, man." The green-haired man commented, half-smiling and giving Vash a thumbs up before going back to sulking within an emo-ish background over his break-up.

"I know!" Vash gushed, waving a dismissive hand. "I have a talent for...wait...I what did I foreshadow?"

Meryl looked back and forth between Vash and the green-haired man and sighed loudly before rolling her eyes. "Forget it, you two. Anyway, Vash," Meryl cleared her throat and turned around to give Vash an overly-curious gaze that was so cute he had to bite his tongue just so he would not smile extremely broadly in reaction to it. "Er...of COURSE I'm not suspicious, I don't really have any certain interest whatsoever, but have you ever really found...you know..._the one_?"

"...Not really. I mean, I've seen and encountered several beautiful ladies, but I don't think I should even pursue a relationship because of...well...you know." Vash suddenly coughed and glanced away, tapping his index fingers together and blushing somewhat. His town got nervously lower as he added, "But there's this one woman I'm not too sure about. Er...where the hell is that bartender when we need 'em?"

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Meryl wasn't too satisfied with the answer. She wanted more detail to this. Especially after she had heard his remark about the 'woman he was not too sure about'. She decided to pry a little more. Knowing Vash and his antics, he would crack and spill information. "Ohh, there is someone? Not to sound too curious for my own good, but I was just wondering...how does she make you feel?"

Vash looked back at Meryl and opened his mouth to speak.

"_**There's no gravity up here**_

_**it's kind of hard to explain**_

_**Every time I'm holding you**_

_**It's like a backwards rain, yeah**_

_**You lift me up like a kite on a string**_

_**Like a bird on new-found wings**_

_**So high on you I'm floating and flying around**_

_**Your love is like fallin' upside down**_

_**You got me so lightheaded-**_"

Meryl and the green-haired man both stared at Vash with utter "W.T.F?" expressions while his eyes widened and he clasped his hands right over his mouth so hard that his glasses fell off and to the floor. Looking back over at the bar, a slightly-gruff man who looked about forty-something smiled happily and turned turned the radio over to another station.

"Damn, I love that song! ...Ahh..." The man, who was the bartender, looked up at the confused Meryl and green-haired emo, and the embarrassed Vash before clearing his throat. "I uh...didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Sort of." The green-haired man muttered awkwardly before shaking his head and sliding his empty glass to the other dude. "Forget that, you can't help it when a catchy song like that comes on. Now fill me another glass of beer so I can revert back to lamenting in peace with the two lovebirds over there."

The bartender caught the glass and reached for a bottle of the aforementioned alcoholic beverage as he took a look at Vash and Meryl. "Lovebirds, huh? That's real cute, I wish my wife hadn't accused me of cheatin' with her sister and divorced me. I would take her out a lot. ...Wait, doesn't that guy look kinda FAMILIAR?"

The green-haired man looked over at Vash and squinted. "Hmm...I don't know. I remember once hearing about this outlaw, 'Vash The Stampede' who's got this large bounty on him by some of my friends, who all died _tragically_ last week might I add, that guy kind of looks like how they described 'em as. But who cares? I'm feelin' too emo-ish to care, man."

Meanwhile, Vash and Meryl recovered from their confusion and/or embarrassment to see that the bartender had shown up at long last. Thankfully, the radio switched to a perfectly unrelated instrumental song. And the two ordered some drinks, which the bartender was okay with giving them as long as they swore to not skip out on paying afterward.

"Coming right up."

The bartender reached down for some clean glasses and walked over to some kegs of beer. He started filling the cups, and decided to break the ice with conversation.

"Sooooo...you two look like a cute couple." The bartender noticed, glancing back at Vash and Meryl. "First date, special occasion, proposal-soon-to-come, hoped-love confession? A 'lotta various couples stop by usually at night, and in the many years of standing behind this counter and serving alcohol, I couldn't possibly count up the total I've seen."

"C-CUTE COUPLE?" Vash and Meryl practically shouted at the exact same time, spot-on perfectly in sync.

"Don't be shy." The bartender remarked almost teasingly as he smirked in a shady manner and slid the cups of beer over to the two. "It's perfectly natural for people perfect for each other to deny their true feelin's. But y'know, I can tell that you really have been through a lot together. You're both probably having so much conflict over your feelings, but 'ya need to just go with the flow."

"How do you know?" Vash asked suspiciously after taking a sip of beer. Everyone was now staring at with raised brows. "I mean...ah...this whole topic is getting so embarrassing now! I don't really like to go on and on like this, it's so useless and is getting us nowhere. Why don't we all just shut up and drink? I don't know about you, but that's exactly what I'm doing!" For emphasis on shutting up and going with the previously stated suggestion, Vash didn't wait for any response whatsoever and took a long sip of beer.

"But embarrassing topics are the _best_ ones." The green-haired man pointed out with a smirk. "Well, maybe not for you two, but for everyone else at least."

Meryl covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head, she finally groaned and grabbed her glass. "Listen, this is just getting too out of hand for me. To settle things; YES. We ARE on a date. But there is no deep meaning to this."

"That's right!" Vash cut in unnecessarily. "I decided to treat her to a drink or two because I accidentally stumbled into her bedroom at the inn and groped her."

The bar was dead silent. Even the small radio that was playing a half-upbeat and half-down instrumental song ended. And to add to the awkwardness, a tiny little black cat that had randomly jumped onto one of the empty tables nearby rolled his eyes before curling up and falling asleep.

"...Uh-huh. So, you were just being forward and then decided to make this easy by making her drunk?"

"Well...no...but...that came out wrong. Look, I'm not saying that I don't have feelings for Meryl." Vash sighed. "But...I'm also not saying that I DO. Simple as that. The honest truth. Cleared up. End of conversation. Paid the bill. End of story. Settled. Hasta la vista. Shaved off the overgrown beard-"

"Okay, we get it!" The bartender snapped, clasping his hands over his ears. "Sheesh, just I'll leave you lovebirds alone drink and to go have a cliché kiss scene under the five moons!"

So the bartender gave Vash an annoyed glare and then turned around to take a dirty glass and start wiping it off with a rag. The minute they assumed him to not be listening, Vash and Meryl just took quick nervous glances at each other and causally took along sips of their drinks.

Meryl couldn't concentrate though. Her mind was racing with thoughts now that her idiot date had just brought up the subject of why he had suggested they go out. Did Vash really have a true meaning for this but didn't want to show it, or did he truly not care? It was difficult to tell. Especially concerning him. He was good at hiding emotions, she had to give him points for that. But if she were to make up her mind to give in to Milly's advice and pursue him, she would have to find out the truth.

"Um...Vash?" Vash just thought that conversation was over. And he quickly performed a convincing headdesk before whirling around to face Meryl. "About this whole...date. Um, are you serious about this? Did you really want to, or were you just getting way too into the moment? Not that I'm curious, I just think I should know the answer."

'_What...? Did She really just say that? How am I supposed to answer this? I mean, I guess I do enjoy being around her a lot. She's beautiful, caring, smells so sweet, and those eyes... okay, I'll have to try and sidestep this question. Give my true answer INDIRECTLY. Yes, that is brilliant!_'

"...Oh, uh, I'm serious about it. I've been wondering for a while, about how I really feel about you. And, um, I wanted to be alone with you for just one night to try and figure this whole thing out."

That's what Vash _wanted_ to say at least. But what he said, was an entirely different story. It wasn't too sidestep-y like he wanted it to be. It actually turned out to be very revealing. He had blurted out without even thinking: "Yes, there's a meaning to this. I'm freaking out, I can't stop wondering why I can't stop thinking about you. It could be 'love', it may not be. Just tell me so I can calm down!" And he had said it so fast and in one breath, that nobody even caught half of it.

Meryl stared, blinked repeatedly to top it off, the green-haired man was resting his hand against his head and was raising a brow, and the bartender had kept his word and didn't respond even though he was looking at Vash from the corners of his dark hazel eyes.

'_Oh that was SOOOO great, you moron!_'

'_What the hell...?_'

'_He's in love. I remember blurting out an impulsive confession to my girlfriend a year ago...it's too bad she dumped me. I'm depressed. I'm just going to drown my depression in this awesome beer and then shave my head._'

'_He still looks familiar to me. Ah, screw it, as long as he actually pays the right amount; he's like family to me, bandit or good guy._'

Vash just looked away and quickly chugged down the rest of the glass. Mentally hitting his head over and over again on an imaginary desk.

**[.]**

The clock hanging on the wall clicked. Reminding Meryl that her and Vash had been at this bar for over five minutes now. Of course, there was a little bit of simple small talk since they dropped that shockingly awkward love life topic. But they both wanted to dwell into a much longer conversation.

Sigh. Why was this so tense and hard?

Meryl finally just chugged down the last of her beer, the green-haired dude gave her a thumbs up in the background; impressed by how she seemed to be no stranger to the strong beer that was served there, and slammed her glass down on the bar with a quick **SLAM.**

The small woman didn't realize where her hand had ended up when it slid from the glass. When she looked back down, she was surprised and flustered to find out that it had absentmindedly landed on Vash's gloved hand. And as if they were made to fit, her fingers were slowly curling into his.

Cue wolf whistle from the bartender, and another thumbs up from the green-haired dude who had just finished his fifth glass of beer.

The choice of music on the radio _really_ didn't help either. As the 'lovebirds' made eye contact.

"_**I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came  
So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known  
And I just can't take my eyes off you  
And I just can't take my eyes off you-**_"

"That's such a beautiful song." The green-haired dude randomly commented, smiling another half-smile as he looked over at the radio. He then shifted his gaze over to Vash and Meryl, who had awkwardly released each other's hands and muttered something incoherent whilst blushing faintly. Apologetically, he leaned over and quickly turned the station once again before ordering another drink. "My bad. I just like that song, it reminds me of my EX-girlfriend..."

Meryl shook her head and mumbled a 'it's okay' to the lonely man before sliding her glass over to the bartender. Normally she wasn't that much of a drinker, but she had to loosen up at least a little bit. The stress over her feelings for the Humanoid Typhoon was very much getting to her. "Give me another."

"Coming right up, miss."

Vash coughed and leaned over to Meryl, giving her an annoyed look. "I never really said I'd treat you to _two drinks_."

Meryl immediately glared and gestured to the three full glasses Vash had set in front of him in plain sight. "You ordered yourself THREE extra. Besides, when a guy usually treats a lady to drinks, he normally tends to let them have however many she wants. Don't you have money?"

"Pfft! Of COURSE I have money!" Vash defended, rolling his eyes. He promptly turned around and held an empty wallet, crying anime tears as he shook it and only sand and a couple of screws fell out. Regaining what little composure he had at the moment, he threw it randomly behind him and wiped away the anime tears before turning back. "I'm not that stupid enough to treat you to some drinks without thinking, you know. Not my style."

"Yeah...and that's why your wallet contains nothing but sand from the desert outskirts?" Meryl pointed out, gesturing to the sand that now littered the floor.

"Thank you. Thank you for crushing my happiness!" Vash cried out. Meryl sighed at this once again and just took a long sip of her drink.

Vash took a long swig of the drink to try and calm down. Of course, this beer that was served at the bar was very strong. Stronger than usual, because of the excessive use of 'secret ingredients'. By a second round of it, it would start taking it's toll much faster than usual. And it was doing the same to Vash. He could feel himself suddenly getting kind of dizzy and his vision was blurring. But he did the logical thing any wise person would do.

He took the rest and chugged it down quickly, slamming the empty cup on the counter cracking the glass, and reaching for yet another.

Meryl, thankfully, wasn't getting under the influence just yet. But she was getting there easily, as she gulped her second drink down rather faster than before. A part of her knew she would pay for it later, bit it felt good. So, who the hell cares? She didn't get out of it too easily, and was still sober enough to smile and start up another conversation with Vash.

"You know Vash, I've been thinking.

"-Vash...doesn't that name sound familiar?" The bartender whispered to the green-haired man as he slid the tenth glass of beer over to him.

"-Thinking about the two of us, to be specific."

"Reeeally...?"

"Yes. And, uh, I've come to the conclusion that we should," Meryl paused to take a very big swig of the beer, and she plopped the glass down roughly and smiling in a druken kind of way. "We should go out more...more...m-hic...more often. It'sss awkward at firssst...but I'm really feelin' light right now! Bartender~! Fill me up ANOTHER~!"

The bartender flinched and hesitantly accepted Meryl's request. Despite his gruff appearance, he did have a soft and concerned side somewhere deep down. He'd seen many customers get so under the influence that they got into dangerous and insane situations. And seeing that these two obviously didn't get out together often like this, there's no telling how they would end of spending the rest of the night together. But, to hell with his worries! He was making some money, baby!

"Like I wassss...saying..." Meryl mentioned, leaning back in her seat and smiling widely. Yeah, she wasn't sober anymore. Her face flushed as she impulsively then inched closer to Vash. "I feel so freaking GREAT right now! I feel like I'm wei-hic, weightless! I feel like there'ssss absoluteleee no worries at all in the world! And there's kinda somethin' I really, really wanna have to tell you, Vassssh..."

Despite getting becoming on the drunk side, Vash was somehow still sober enough to realize that his date was getting to be really out of it. He tried to inch away from her, but she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her eye level. There was absolutely no distance between their faces, their noses and foreheads practically touching. Suddenly, for Vash, the building felt as if it were on freaking fire.

"M-Meryl..." Meryl's eyes were filled with lust as she leaned back a little and put a slim, smooth finger to Vash's lips to silence him.

"I feel like I really, really, really, kind of..." Meryl pulled away briefly to grab her half-full cup of beer and sloppily took a long swig. Afterward, she got back really close to the Humanoid Typhoon's face and giggled in a drunk manner. "I think I'm...hic...falling in love with 'ya!"

Vash just stared with widened eyes. Meryl giggled once again at this, and her hands slipped to to the collar of his coat. The bartender and the now-kind-of-drunk Green-haired dude stared in the background as the radio started playing a fitting romantic, instrumental song.

"You...you're...you're WHAT?" Vash managed to sputter out.

Meryl knitted her eyebrows together. "Oh, just sssshut up and kiss me, you idiot!"

In a sudden and unexpected move, Meryl pulled Vash roughly closer to her and their lips crashed together in a matter of seconds. The bartender and the drunk green-haired man stared with widened eyes before wolf whistling.

Hungrily, the drunken young woman kissed the infamous wanted man. And she didn't hold back anything. She had nipped his mouth and begged for entrance, which she didn't really get because Vash was so freakin' stunned to react. Vash, at first, just kind of stared with widened eyes and his face turned a lovely crimson shade of red. His mind was just racing, and his heart pounding at dangerous speeds.

'_OHMYFREAKINGGOD! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? I know Meryl's only drunk, but, damn! This feels so right, but wrong too..she'd kill me if she found out about what she did! Why...why am I so shocked? Why is my heart...? Does this mean that I really am...in..._'

He really wouldn't have another perfect moment like this. So Vash just got very deep into the moment and snaked his arms around her small frame, closing his eyes and kissing back just as lustfully as she was. His tongue also slipped out and swiftly licked at the very strong beer that still dripped from her soft lips.

The green-haired man took another look at the scene and frowned, rather than his trademark half-smile. "Why do I suddenly feel like a _voyeur_?"

The bartender shrugged his shoulders wordlessly. Honestly, he kind of felt the same way.

**[.]**

Milly, now awake since she couldn't fall back asleep after being woken up by Meryl earlier, was happily taking a night stroll along the town. She was also carrying a bowl of pudding, and hungrily scarfed it down as she admired all of the interesting scenery.

By a total chance, she ended up walking by the town's bar. Randomly looking around, her gaze settled at the window that barely had any covering over it. She decided a quick look wouldn't hurt, and walked a little closer to inspect what was going on since she could hear faint moans.

Promptly after looking in, Milly's eyes bugged out and she choked out the bite of pudding she had taken. She just stood there, gawking at what she was unfortunately/fortunately witnessing: Vash and Meryl were sitting at the bar and lustfully making out.

Speech finally became of use once again, and Milly swallowed nervously as she scratched her cheek. "Wooow, that's...different."

Being kind of slow, it took the tall ditzy young woman a few extra moments to piece together the information to form this conclusion; VASH and MERYL were MAKING OUT LUSTFULLY right before her eyes! This could easily mean a number of things, true, but it looked so genuine and real. Like they were really into it. She figured that they must have finally recognized their feelings for each other. There was no other conclusion!

'_It's about time!_' Milly thought in a bubbly manner, giggling and quickly running off back to the inn as she was too surprised and caught off guard by that scene to take another step in town. She just _had_ to record this event in her private diary!

She did just that. But, as she ran back in an overly-excited manner, she knew that she would have to discuss this with Meryl the next day. It was up to her to finally put the two together and make them realize how much they need and want each other after all.

**[.]**

The drunken Meryl suddenly broke the kiss for air and locked eyes with Vash, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck and brushing through his blond locks.

Vash, on the other hand, was getting to be kind of drunk as well. But he still, somewhere, was sober enough to realize what was happening and how that one kiss just completely made him feel like he was barely even in reality. He was so dazed, lovestruck, he was nearly about to just fall right out of the bar stool.

"Heehee~! Yous look soooo surpriseed..." Meryl mentioned, giggling a little as she got a little closer teasingly. "Are you sshy, Vasssch?"

"Heh...not...not really," Vash stammered, his mind honestly not even there at the moment. He absentmindedly reached over for his almost-forgotten glass of beer and chugged it down before cheering and throwing it backwards; it smashed into the wall and broke with high-pitched **CLICK.**

"Mmm...heehee...you are soooo sexy. Tell me Mr. Vash The Stampede," Meryl leaned loser seductively and licked his cheek. "Are you ssssingle, hic...?"

Vash was about to reply, but then the bartender gasped in astonishment.

"VASH THE STAMPEDE?" The bartender thundered, slamming his hands onto the counter. "WHAT THE HELL? NOW I know where I've heard about you; I seen your face on a wanted poster!"

The green-haired dude did a double-take. "Whoa, that's a shock! I knew he looked familiar, I just couldn't determine why. I feel like such a dumbass; maybe that's another reason why my girlfriend dumped me..." The man sighed deeply after that and rested his head onto the bar counter in angst.

"That's right!" Vash announced in a bubbly manner, the beer finally taking over him completely. Meryl inched away when he stood up on the stool and pointed a finger at the bartender. "You just got owned by your slow...hic...memory! SUCKA! I could've tooooold you ssssooner, but I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" The bartender hollered. "I don't serve the likes of YOU at this bar! Get out of here, or I'll punch your lights out and deliver you over to the authorities myself and collect my payment!"

'_This is tense._' The green-haired man noted as he eyed the insanity unfolding around him. Although his vision was blurring and he could feel a headache coming on, he slipped off the stool and sneaked into the back storage room.

"Don't you...hic...DARE lay a finger on him!" Meryk suddenly hissed, leaning over the bar and glaring at the bartender.

"What sssshe juuust said!"

The bartender, although admittedly kind of terrified by Meryl's sudden threat, pushed her back cracked his knuckles.

"That's brave talk, but I know you're only drunk."

Meryl said this while taking the black kitten that was on the table nearby and absentmindedly stretching it's ears, "Who are YOU callin'..hic...drunk?" The cat just stared in horror, it's cute little mild dark green eyes widening as each second passed. It tried to run away, but Meryl suddenly started hugging it impulsively to her chest and nearly choking it.

"GET OUT!"

"Nooooo!" Vash denied, waving a dismissive hand wildly. "We aren't leaving...! Bessssidessss, yous said he had to ple...pay the bill!"

"PLEASE! I'll get all the money I'll ever need with the impressive bounty on you!" The bartender sneered as he reached into a shelf and pulled out a hidden gun. "I wanted to not have to get your blood on the clean floor, but you leave me no other choice. Since you're drunk, this makes it all the more easier to shoot a bullet through your head and wound you enough to take you in."

The gun was promptly shoved very close to Vash's forehead, his eyes slowly traveled up and stared it in a focused manner. Meryl, meanwhile, was still very much wasted but she had literally dropped what she was doing with the infamous kitten and gasped at notice of the danger.

"Anything you might want to say before your terrible fate consumes you?" The bartender inquired, smirking and resting his finger on the trigger.

"Actually...I do haaaave somethin' I'd like to sssay." Vash muttered. He cleared his throat and then pointed. "Hit the floor _now_."

The bartender rose a brow and lowered the gun in confusion somewhat. Even Meryl, whom had been staring in horror at Vash, gave him a puzzled look.

"Hit the floor? Why the hell should I-" The bartender was abruptly cut off; a large keg was roughly thrown into the back of his head without any trace of warning! He fell to the floor out cold with a loud **THUD**. And standing behind him was the emo green-haired dude flashing his trademark half-smile.

"I think he hit the floor pretty hard, man." The green-haired dude remarked. "Now, you need to get out of here before he wakes up and comes after you again. Trust me, he's a violent man when he needs to be, and collecting the bounty is somethin' his kind is obsessed with doing."

Vash thanked the man for his help, although he did kind of wonder why he helped him out like that. He knew that it was time to run like hell. Since the beer was still taking it's toll on him, he had actually lost his balance and fell from the stool before regaining his composure and smiling.

The green-haired man walked from around the counter and over to Meryl, whom had passed out over the bar when the bartender had teasingly came close to pulling the trigger, scooped her up in his arms and then placed her into Vash's.

"Take her back to her inn room. It's probably the least you can do for her since your date got all screwed up." The green-haired man mentioned knowingly. "I have to get going from this town tonight, 'cause I'm a traveler and I want to see every inch of Gunsmoke. But I want to tell you this: I sense a strong vibe of care from the both of you. Maybe you don't realize yet, but it's got to be the sign of love. Believe me or not, I just want to suggest that you hold onto this cutie here."

The green-haired man didn't wait for any response from Vash as he walked off towards the bar's door and opened it slowly. He had taken a look behind him, to see that he had a thoughtful expression as he gazed at him and then the unconscious woman in his arms.

"Wait," Vash suddenly called out, walking up to him. "Why DID you help me?"

"I don't know. I sense a different vibe comin' off you, man. You don't seem too evil. I honestly don't even understand why all these people get so pissed and riled up when you come through a town. In this world, sometimes we have to stick together rather than the other way around, I suppose." The green-haired dude replied calmly.

Vash took in this man's words for a long amount of seconds. He finally smirked somewhat at them and then walked through the doorway. He didn't make it too far, before taking a hand off of Meryl's tiny frame and flashed the green-haired man a V sign. "That's the kind of attitude I like to see. Love and peace, and may we see each other again _somewhere else_!"

Vash took his leave after that. A little clumsily and crazy from the alcohol, but he still managed to find his way back along the path by the moonlight. He hoped he would be able to get Meryl back to the inn before she could wake up and ask what was going on, and he kind of also hoped that he and the green-haired man would encounter each other again somewhere. He seemed like he could be an interesting guy to go to when support was needed.

And the green-haired man just stood there outside of the bar's door, watching Vash until he was completely out of his sight. He half-smiled in his trademark manner while doing this. But there was actual meaning behind this; he had actually helped someone for once, rather than being deadweight like he'd always been in the past (maybe that was _another_ reason why all his friends died and his long-time girlfriend spontaneously dumped him). And he also met an fascinating soul who he could feel wasn't as evil as all these townspeople made him out to be.

'_Maybe we will meet again. And it better be soon; because you're going to need some love advice if you're going to get your act together and just tell that raven-haired cutie you're freaking head over heels for her!_'

**[.]**

_Dear My-Very-Own-Private-Diary,_

_I know this is going to be an extremely short entry, really, REALLY abusing the purpose of you. When you, you know, add in the fact that I've written so much longer entries about me and Miss Meryl's adventures, and encounters with Mr. Vash The Stampede._

_But there's a reason for this! I am really excited, I can barely even get a good grip on the pencil!_

_Tonight, Meryl had some trouble sleeping. She woke me up to explain that she heard distinct noises coming from the outside of the inn. Just as she made it to the door, Mr. Vash flung open the door and fell in; "accidentally" ending up into Meryl with his hands on her chest. Oh boy, that was awkward, lemme tell 'ya. But anyway, anyway, this happened and that happened. Meryl finally indirectly asked him out on a date. I helped move things along by bluntly pointing it out. And I also got Mr. Vash's attention with it; he started realizing what she did, and he invited her out to that bar to buy her a drink. Isn't that just wonderful? Don't they just make such a cute couple? I think so, of course. I've got the strongest feeling that Meryl is in love with him, and he shares the same emotions too. There's no mistake. I think I know when someone's in love. I've seen my next-next-to-the-oldest sibling fall in love too. I have picked up a few things._

_Back to the two "lovebirds" as I think would be a true name for them; they did actually go through with it. I'm not sure what happened before, but during their date I was back here trying to fall back asleep. I couldn't slip away into dreamland, so I just gave up and got dressed, I went out into the night to take a nice stroll...and I bought this very delicious homemade pudding from a stand and chowed down on it while walking. This town is impressive, despite being barely-known and kind of struggling with money. It's got charm. Anyway, I noticed that I was walking past the exact bar. I was as curious as a young child, and took a look (yay, that rhymed. ^.^) in to see how things were going. And you know what I saw...?_

_I SAW VASH AND MERYL KISSING! KISSING! SQUEE! They looked so into it, and it was kinda lustful, so I suppose the correct term would be: "making out". But that does not matter! :O I wonder if they realized how much they're in lo-_

Milly looked up from where she was lying on her bed writing in her private diary to see the door start to open. She put down her pencil, slid in her green bookmark inbetween the page, and closed it quickly before setting it over on the little bedside table.

The door to the room was once again flung open. But at least the lights were on; this visitor didn't stumble in. Milly's gaze shifted over to the doorway, to see that her visitor was known other than Vash. She smiled cheerfully when seeing him.

"Oh hi, Mr. Vash!" Milly causally greeted with a girlish wave.

Vash barely even heard Milly's greeting. He was panting loudly and nearly about to have to fall onto the floor and crawl to get to the other side. He still had Meryl in his arms, she was still unconscious, but she was surprisingly heavy. He had a theory though: judging by the way Meryl was unconscious, her body was very limp and heavy because she had no awareness of what was happening. Or...or something like that. The alcohol just was still affecting his mind, he could barely even try to comprehend this 'theory' he had randomly come up with.

Milly realized that he had her friend in his arms. Double points for her being unconscious and limp, and him panting and smelling like beer. That just made her reaction the obvious: "...Date rape?" kind of expression. As if asking that question, but not saying it.

"Oh, h-hey!" Vash stumbled over to the empty bed on the other side of the room and softly pulled the covers back before slipping Meryl into it. "We're ah, back."

"I see that. Sooooo...what happened?" Milly asked curiously, smirking a little bit. She had considered questioning Vash about the makeout session she had seen. But she didn't want to have to bring that up since he was truly exhausted. She would find out the origins after she questions Meryl herself. "Anything to speak of?"

Vash sighed and then pulled the covers up over her. "Well...we talked whilst walking, arrived, encountered a green-haired dude wouldn't shut up about 'his girlfriend dumping' him, talked, endured everyone hinting to us that we were an official couple, argued briefly, got embarrassed as hell with the love songs from the radio starting up at unnecessary moments, flirted indirectly; at least I THINK with that one, drank a lot, got intoxicated, the bartender figured out I was the Humanoid Typhoon he heard about, a fight broke out, he threatened me with a gun, Meryl passed out from the alcohol and shock, the green-haired dude actually helped me, we talked, I scooped up Meryl and then trudged my way back here. That's it in a nutshell..."

Wow, that was quite an explanation. And Milly would have so believed Vash, but she had seen them makeout when she passed by. So she _knew_ that there were little details that weren't being mentioned. Denial was frustrating. Very, very frustrating for her.

"That sounds like it was an odd date. But...did you AT LEAST, you know, _kiss her_?" Milly asked expectantly, leaning forward a little bit while smiling in amusement.

Milly had also mentioned, after Vash nervously questioned why she said this, that if you don't share a goodnight kiss; it kind of ruins the romantic feel of the date. Even though their date was more tense and action-y than it should have been, a kiss would be the ideal way to wrap up the night and just say: 'that was a good way to spend some time. I want to go out with you again, sometime in the near future'.

"...Well, if that's the case..." Vash muttered thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as he shifted his gaze over to Meryl.

Meryl looked so innocent and comfortable enough though she was out cold. It was kind of weird to admit that though. Vash knew she was not dead or anything, seeing that she was breathing very softly occasionally. He got down onto the floor by her beside and caressed her cheeks swiftly, before he just decided to skip past all that time-wasting stuff and make contact with her lips already before she could wake up to be aware of what he was doing. He didn't her to punch his lights out after all. Not again.

Milly had clasp her hands over her mouth so that she wouldn't let out a very fangirly squeal of excitement at being the only witness to see this...this...this damn, much-awaited scene. Although it wouldn't be the first time she'd seen them lock lips that night...

Seemingly, Vash had completely forgotten that Milly was still in the room and could see it all with her own eyes. He practically melted into the moment immediately when his lips met hers. The kiss lasted at least five seconds, not being too lusty like the previous or too simple. But it was cute enough. And he almost didn't want to break it.

'_She's going to kill me when she finds out I kissed her twice..._' Vash randomly mentioned through more unnecessary monologue. But then his thoughts were suddenly more happier and were becoming sing song-y. '_Ah, but who cares~! Her lips are soooo soft~! But is this really lo_-'

"_**So she said what's the problem baby,**_

_**What's the problem I don't know,**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love, (love)**_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it,**_

_**Can't stop thinking about it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love, (love)**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**_

_**But I don't know nothing about love**_

_**Come on, come on, turn a little faster-**_"

Vash immediately broke the kiss and turned around with widened eyes to see Milly laughing nervously and reaching over to turn off the small radio beside her bed.

"Sorry, the radio's screwed up and sometimes turns on whether I want it to or not..." Milly scratched her cheek. "But it DID kind of fit the scene, didn't it?"

"...Well, the song was oddly fitting at least." Vash admitted, smiling kind of nervously as he got up from the floor.

When Vash realized that he had just once again kissed Meryl for about the second time that night, and in front of Milly, he suddenly laughed nervously and scratched his cheek.

"Ah...Milly, why don't we pretend this whole thing didn't ever happen?" Vash shifted his eyes back and forth and then slipped a little bit of money that he had found on the dirt path of town previously into her hands. Milly giggled in response.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Vash." Milly suddenly snapped a finger. "But wait, won't you have to tell the events of what happened tonight to Meryl eventually? You and I both know that she's going to be asking questions tomorrow when she awakens!"

Vash, with a sigh, proceeded to explain to her that he would maybe someday tell her what all happened. But he couldn't really determine how he would. He didn't know how he felt about her. And even if he _does_ feel that certain way, their relationship couldn't work out at all. Because of..._certain things_.

"I know I can't stay in this town too much longer. The bartender is going to wake up soon, and then he'll contact a bunch of overrated goons to come after me. So, I'm going to have to leave immediately. But at least I can get to look back and say: 'wow, that was one hell of a night'!"

Milly gasped. "But-but where are you going? And are you really going to just leave Meryl without telling her anything about your feelings?"

"It doesn't matter WHERE I'm going. I have faith you'll both catch up to me somehow, anyway. I really don't WANT to leave so suddenly, but I also have the idea that Meryl will figure everything out by tomorrow morning...you'll see. Besides, it isn't like we slept together and I'm just deserting her in the middle of the night!"

"I know...but still." Milly murmured quietly as Vash silently walked to the door. "I think it's about time that you and Meryl talk and try to determine your true feelings-" A door slam cut Milly off. She stared for a long time silently at the door, not happy with being ignored like that.

But she kind of understood. At least, perhaps this date would trigger some realization between the two. And Milly had this strong feeling that her and Meryl would encounter Vash...pretty soon. But until then, Milly noted as she stretched her arms and then lied down onto the bed and curled herself into a ball, it was time to get some sleep before the suns rise and the day begins anew.

**[.]**

"Ugh...oh, my head..."

"Meryl, you're finally awake! Don't make too many fast movements, you're probably going to be experiencing a terrible hangover after all that drinking you did last night."

Meryl's eyes were squinting as she tried to open them wider to see what was going on. She immediately covered her head with her hands after realizing how bright the room was. She cursed and then looked up to see Milly's concerned face.

"M-Milly? What's going on? Where's Vash?" Meryl sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The events of the previous night really wore her out, and she had absolutely no clue why she was back at the inn room.

"Weeeell...ah...it's kind of a long story." Milly nervously began, shifting a little closer to the bed's farthest edge. "But first, before I go into detail, can you remember anything at all?"

Meryl tried to rack her brain to remember what all had happened. She could only see these brief images, and couldn't quite get everything. But what she could piece together was that she remembered encountering Vash, going out to a bar with him because he wanted to treat her to a drink, having people comment on how the two looked like a good couple, and drinking some really stronger-than-average beer. When she stated this to Milly, the other woman half-smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...you and Vash got very drunk last night. I'm surprised you haven't started getting nauseous from the..." Milly trailed off purposely as Meryl suddenly gagged and clasped both hands to her mouth. "Skipping that, some things kind of went wrong. According to Mr. Vash's words: the bartender found out that he was really Vash The Stampede after you called him sexy while drunk. He tried to threaten him with a gun, and you passed out from a combination of shock and from the alcohol. But this green-haired man who was already there acting angsty, was on Vash's side and helped him escape. Afterward, he brought you back here and left for another town."

"Another town? But...ugh...I wanted him to at least stay here for a little bit longer. Because I wanted to thank him for taking me out, although everything took a wrong turn. It was kind of fun, and it DID loosen me up a little." Meryl sighed and slumped down, resting a hand on her forehead.

Milly smiled and scooted a little closer, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I have a feeling we'll see him again."

"...Yes, I know we will." Meryl replied after rolling her eyes. "Hey, um, I really need to get this terrible alcohol taste in my mouth. Can you please get me a glass of water, Milly?"

"Sure. I'll be back immediately!"

"Thanks."

Milly arose from the bed and straightened the wrinkles from her coat. After taking one quick look back at Meryl, she walked over to the door beside her own bed and entered the tiny bathroom they shared temporarily.

Meryl's eyes promptly snapped open and she sat up against her pillow. She shifted her eyes to make sure Milly was out of earshot and sight, and quickly brought her slim fingers to her lips, stroking them lightly. Her pale cheeks flushed as she realized how her lips still tingled.

Tingling from the extreme surprise she received after _pretending_ to be unconscious when she was brought back to the room and Vash, after giving in to Milly's hinting, and gave her a farewell kiss. The interesting thing was, he really seemed into it. He really seemed like he didn't even want to break it. If only that goddamned radio hadn't gone off with that oddly-fitting song, the kiss would have definitely ended up longer!

"Vash...how the hell did you become such a great kisser?" Meryl murmured almost bitterly under her breath. "Now my head really is spinning. I don't know...if I really am falling for you or not. But wherever you are on this planet, we'll still meet up again. Maybe by then, I can finally figure out my feelings..."

Milly, who was watching Milly from where the door was creaked open a little ways, smiled in a determined manner as she overheard what she had just said. But, acting like she was just walking in innocently, Milly hummed a tune and entered with the glass of water in her hands. Water was hard to come by of course, but this town was one of the very few places that had a good water supply.

Milly handed Meryl the glass. "Here you go!"

"Thank you."

Meryl gulped down the water and whiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve, placing the cup on the bedside table. She almost immediately sighed and lied back against the pillows.

"Meryl...what's THAT?"

Meryl opened her eyes and blinked. She inquired her friend about what she was referring to, but the other woman merely pointed at a mysteriously piece of paper that had fallen from the pillow case and to the floor beside the bed.

This was confusing...she didn't remember ever stuffing any paper in her pillow case. And Milly wasn't that childish, and the inn maids were so dainty and old that they wouldn't be able to _fluff_ a pillow let alone hold a _pencil_. So who could have placed a note in there? Well, Meryl would figure this out herself. She leaned over to the side and grasped the paper, pulling it back up to her and examining it thoroughly. She could tell that it was somewhat crinkled, but it was folded well and was a light red color.

"This looks like...a letter."

"Well, open it and let's see who gave it to you."

Meryl did just the aforementioned action. She unfolded the envelope and carefully pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded this in the same fashion and started reading it silently; Milly slipped around and read it to herself as well.

_Dear Meryl,_

_Sorry 'bout the sudden message. I'm currently writing this while walking along the town and admiring the scenery, so excuse the crinkled edges and all._

_I want to tell you that I...well, I feel kind of bad guilty about the whole date-thing last night. I know you needed to unwind a little, that's basically the whole reason why I decided to buy you some drinks. The embarrassing thing is...I had no money to begin with. Anyway! Things just got way too out of hand. But I'm like living trouble, aren't I?_

_Even though things were tense, awkward, and generally out of hand, I have to admit that I had a good time. I wish...ah...I kind of wish that we could have spent some more time together. Uh...this isn't sounding too forward is it? I mean, being around you without all the usual arguments and peril, it felt nice. :')_

_I should have probably told you this earlier, but I'm the one that brought you back to the inn. I then had to leave because the bartender, he was very determined to turn me in and collect the bounty. So I had to leave town fast in the night. By the time you read this...I'm very faraway._

_But since I'm a good sport, I'll tell you where I'm heading. I'm going to that distant town; Ember Walls. The one that's kind of small like this, but not too rustic? It's not as well known anymore because a big war had taken place about ten years ago, it's just now being recovered and back up and running._

_I have a good feeling that I'll be meeting you and Milly there. When I do see you...there's something I need to try and resolve with you. Something...er...important that I won't be able to on my own._

_Catch me if you can! Love and peace! ;P_

_-Vash The Stampede_

"...That's revealing." Milly commented with a smile as she stood back to full height. "At least we know where he is now."

Meryl, meanwhile, read the letter a second time and sighed inwardly. It looks like the routine was going to begin anew. It was time to once again set off and catch up to Vash. But she didn't mind at all. She was glad that she knew where he was, it would make things much easier to do. And the fact that he came out and mentioned that he had something important to resolve with her, she could just _imagine_ what this could be.

Meryl and Milly didn't really have a reason to be in this town anymore. They had done enough research on it, and were rested well enough to leave. Despite the slight hangover she still had. Now was the time to head out while the suns still rose high in the sky.

"Milly, are you ready to leave? We're going after Vash." Meryl said all of a sudden, setting the note onto her bedside table and throwing back her covers.

"I'm always ready." Milly replied, now suddenly packing her suitcase at an alarming speed. "I say it's best to head out for the road early than late! But are you sure that you're capable of traveling with that hangover?"

Meryl rolled her eyes and got up out of a bed. A little weak, but she did. And she reached for her suitcase and started packing it with her clothes and personal items. "Milly, a hangover isn't going to stop me from anything. If I have to, I'll stop at one of those random rest houses on the outskirts before getting back to traveling."

"All right then..." Milly said a little uneasily, taking the suitcase and closing it firmly.

Meanwhile, Meryl had finished packing at least a minute later. After washing her face quickly, her and her friend payed for the inn's convenient services and left for the road.

The two suns brightly shone in the sky, warmth and light resulting. Meryl and Milly each wore determined looks as they left into the outskirts and started planning their next destination.

'_And the cycle continues once again. This time, when we meet up again Vash, there's something I need to resolve between us as well. At long last._'

Just as Meryl had said within her monologue as they walked the desert outskirts, it was true. It was time for another trip to search for Vash. She looked up at the sky as she walked.

A hopeful smile tugged at her lips a few seconds later while she grasped Vash's crumpled note in her pocket.

**The End...?**

**[.]**

And...it's over. What's your thoughts? :) I know this probably wasn't too good, but it is the first Trigun fic I've ever actually written. And it has been a WHILE since I last read my manga or watched an episode. But I'm not going to lie, I also found one of my DVDs that contained episodes of the anime on it, and I re-watched it after writing. Ahh...good memories came to me. Very good memories.

Let me clear a few things up about this story, before any questions are asked. First of all, I don't know what timeline of the series this takes place in. I WANTED to include Wolfwood, but I couldn't really determine what kind of role to give him. I actually wrote out a draft scene for him randomly showing up at the bar while Vash and Meryl were under the influence and provoke them to get into a spontaneous argument. But it felt out of place. I didn't use the scene and dumped him entirely. -_-'

About the green-haired man...I don't know. I randomly came up with him as an OC that would already be there at the bar, and try to break the tension by acting angsty about being dumped for a few minutes, but then suddenly be supportive and point out Vash and Meryl's feelings for each other.

I was thinking of making a sequel; revolving around Vash and Meryl trying to come to the final conclusion about their feelings for each other while visiting "Ember Walls" (that's a town I totally made up on the spot. But it's "backstory" will be fully explained in the sequel). I'm thinking it will be multi-chaptered, not just a one-shot. And of course Milly will be there to try and do her part to help get them together. The green-haired man also has a larger role, his name and backstory will be revealed too, and he will also be just as determined as Milly to get the two together. Oh boy, can someone say: it's going to be one HELL of a sequel? LOL. Maybe it will. Just maybe... when the sequel is finished and posted, I will let you know on my profile. So check there from time to time if you liked this story, and are interested in it's sequel.

Now back to 'Let Me Buy You A Drink', I know it was probably kind of rushed. I'm sorry about that. But I'm a little inexperienced with writing Trigun fanfics. I really shouldn't be. It sucks when you can't even write fanfics about one of your favorite anime/manga series EVER. :| I'm curious...would you like to see me write some more Trigun fanfics in the future? Please let me know.

**SONGS INCLUDED IN THIS FANFICTION AND WHY (I also don't own these songs, FYI.):**

**Fallin' Upside Down. By Rascal Flatts. _...I included the song to make the moment awkward. No questions, please._**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You. By Lady Antebellum. _Listen to the actual song closely after reading. I think you'll figure out why. Besides, I personally like the song. And this is coming from a big rock and roll, and metal fan._**

**Accidentally In Love. By Counting Crows. _Well, once again, listen to the actual song closely. :D I can't explain why, but I like this song a lot. It usually always succeeds in uplifting my mood and making me want to dance. Plus, on some totally unrelated note, it kind of reminds me of me of my boyfriend. I THINK technically, Vash and Meryl would fall in love by accident, because they both obviously didn't expect to it at first meeting!_**

Well, read and review! Oh, and, *Flashes V sign* love and peace!


End file.
